With research and development in the last few decades, manufacturing technology has improved to a point that light emitting devices, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs), have the advantages of small size, no pollution, energy saving, long life span, and high efficiency of light emission. In recent years they are widely used in a variety of applicable fields, and gradually become the light source used in general fluorescent lamps. Currently the structure of a LED module disposed in a transparent tube is utilized as the lamp structure of the light emitting devices, and the terminal design of the typical fluorescent lamp is used as the terminal of the lamp.
Currently the fluorescent lamps widely provided in the typical buildings are the conventional fluorescent lamps, and conventional electrical ballasts are provided in the circuitry to generate high resonant frequency and provide sufficiently high activation voltage. However, when a LED is installed in the typical fluorescent lamp, the high activation voltage created by the resonance leads to collapsing and burning of the LED, and thus the LED is not compatible to be installed in the typical fluorescent lamp with the conventional electrical ballast. When an LED is to be installed, the conventional electrical ballast in the fluorescent lamp must be removed, and the circuitry of the lamp must be re-disposed to generate light. This creates inconvenience to the customers and a barrier of energy saving and green energy.
Therefore, the inventor has a need to invent a lamp circuit of a light emitting device to solve the aforementioned problems of incompatibility of the light emitting devices and the conventional electrical ballasts.